


坏男人扭蛋机

by aumiles



Series: fucking self-love pamphlet 自珍自爱系列 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 我不奢望它能带我上岸，我只是不想让自己沉下去。





	坏男人扭蛋机

无论买多少支价格都是一样的 黑围裙男店员关照过唯一注意事项就到一边换唱片了  
黄金地段走过两分钟 深夜两点都还亮着欢迎光临的小灯牌

为谁而买呢？  
为那个深夜一个人留守办公室加班 把外文合同改得花花绿绿成彩虹糖 拍照分享给你 心疼又心软哄着让你先睡 然后开车一小时到备份女友家雨露均沾 好整以暇扮演下半场的模范热恋期男友的男人吗

被问到有没有喜欢过的人 就像被问吃饭了没 最近怎么样 心里什么感觉都不再有 飓风过境后的海滨胜地  
没有寂廖 没有羡慕 没有憧憬构建着的甜蜜 只是再碰到异性会害怕好一阵  
在心里发抖得像只老得早就该死掉的羊 瑟瑟想着冬天的风一年比一年厉害  
快三点了开始翻找出耳机就是不打算睡觉了 枕头和睡衣都喷洒均匀侍寝唯一会用的乌木香  
打开灯给我们未来可能会有的孩子录小王子 希望有一天他青春期消退开始回忆起我可以帮上忙

越是和你交往 我越感觉得到自己的不完整 被公认有存在感也不是解决  
发现这世间已有太多被发掘出土 整理一新 纳入馆藏 巡回展出的各具标签的美好 是我配不上的非卖限定品  
先好好喜欢你自己吧 下次再有人对我告白 我会这样对他说 再用手指轻轻抚弄他脸颊  
要是哪一天谁先说不合适要分开 就要两个人绑在一起去沉海 敬神的篝火仪式就用烧情书堆来代替  
这是你想到的很适合我段位的安慰和承诺吗 我他妈早愿意为你死了  
但是不行的 不行的 与你爱着的每一刻都心慌到想吐 失态到全身发散痛 发狂到想以头抢地  
所以你明明知道我会怎样感觉 若你这样地举动 还是继续去做了吗  
老实说 I wouldn't wish me on anyone either 像栓家犬一样扯得你这么难受 实在抱歉 现在就来解脱吧  
这样的话 你也不会再那么肆意失礼地自由呼吸 敢把珍贵的赐予只当空气了 我觉得是这样才对呢  


番外  


画面中间这个34岁丧妻无子有条查理士王小猎犬的男人 是半年前不知哪国来这滑雪胜地应征当韩语老师的  
他走到雪地正中间定住脚跟 仰面躺下来 下了一整夜加一上午的雪慢慢止住了  
半小时后的正午十二点半 太阳到达直射点 只有血管壁最薄的人感受到了刺骨的温暖  
他从地上手脚并用地爬起来 像死了四天的拉撒路即刻被耶稣复活  
戴上白色耳机 拍掉藏蓝毛呢大衣上的一层细雪 他双手深插口袋 朝森林的方向走去

**Author's Note:**

> 阴天很难过了


End file.
